


ten times out of nine i'm a hand grenade

by Kody (saturated)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, maybe it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: Mike pulled his coat close around him as the late fall air hit when they walked out of the restaurant. Bill chatted idly about some book he had read that Mike had never heard of, but he made a note to read it as soon as he had the time. He liked listening to Bill talk, even if he didn't get it half the time. There was something so nice about the light in his eyes and the half smile he had when he got lost in thought.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 9





	ten times out of nine i'm a hand grenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet to accompany my social media au on twitter! Which is a slice of life bike au! If you found this through Ao3 and are not coming from Twitter!
> 
> Also title comes from "Timebomb" by WALK THE MOON (which is also where the smau title comes from too lol)

Mike pulled his coat close around him as the late fall air hit when they walked out of the restaurant. Bill chatted idly about some book he had read that Mike had never heard of, but he made a note to read it as soon as he had the time. He liked listening to Bill talk, even if he didn't get it half the time. There was something so nice about the light in his eyes and the half smile he had when he got lost in thought.

"Honestly I'm probably going to read it again," Bill said as he threw his scarf around his neck. The car was parked a few blocks away and he was prepping for the walk.

"Again?" Mike asked.

"To catch all the pieces of foreshadowing," Bill explained. "They say the more you read the better you get at writing."

Mike knew this part, that Bill wanted to be a writer. He had heard a few ideas, nothing substantial, but all things Bill was excited about, and that got Mike excited too. It had been a long time since he felt so influenced by another person like this.

_ I think I really just wanted to talk about it with you. _

The message rattled in Mike's head, the idea that Bill came to Mike before anyone else, that Bill couldn't contain something and instead of going to his brother, he went to Mike.

Mike couldn't lie that it made him feel warm, but he also thought on his conversation with Patty, that everyone around them seemed to think there was something there. The two of them hadn't even been on a date yet and everyone was planning their wedding.

Unless this was a date.

Bill grew silent, though it was a comfortable silence as Mike knew Bill was enjoying the cool November air.

Their hands dangled at their sides, and when Bill's brushed his it sent a jolt of electricity through Mike. He could have taken Bill's hand if he wanted, and he wanted to, but Bill pulled his arms around himself, taking his hands away from reach.

Mike vaguely recalled when Richie said that Bill was shy about things like this, that a one night stand would come easily to him, but anything deeper than just sex was new territory, something daunting, and Mike couldn't blame him.

It seemed as though Mike would have to make the first move.

Mike drove Bill home, and took it upon himself to get out and open the door for him. Bill flushed but smiled.

"Th-th-thanks, Mikey," Bill stuttered.

Mike smiled at the nickname, something only the people he was closest to used.

"No problem," Mike said. "It's what a gentleman does."

"Is that what you call it?" Bill said. "You didn't even give me your jacket when I said I was c-c-cold."

"It's not my fault you didn't prepare," Mike said.

"You dragged me out there in the f-f-first place," Bill said. "I think I d-d-deserve some kind of compensation for my sacrif-f-fice."

Bill was close now, and Mike could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Mike knew that when Bill stuttered he was nervous, but he was smiling too, which was a good sign. And compensation? That could mean anything, but it might mean exactly what Mike wanted it to mean.

He leaned in, sure that Bill would kiss him back.

A cold hand clapped over Mike's mouth and he opened his eyes to see Bill's expression of confusion and fear.

"I, um, I c-c-can't," Bill said.

He took off towards the door, quick enough to get away but also looking back like he didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings.

"I'm sorry," Mike said.

"It's f-f-fine," Bill said. "I'll, um, I'll - th-th-thanks for lunch."

And with that Bill entered the house leaving Mike standing out there all alone, the November air running a chill down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU is currently on hiatus for a week or two but I promise the tension will resolve itself eventually (and maybe provide another fic or two with it)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
